Demon Emperor Set
Set '(セット, ''Setto) is a member of the Demon Race, as well as a member of The Fourteen Damned. The Fourteen Damned are a class of horrifically powerful Demons that rule over the realm of Hell. While the Fourteenth Damned, Genesis, is considered the "King" of the Demons, he has been called the "Emperor" of the Demons, due to his incredible power. Demons and immortals alike have given him this name because of how powerful he is, and just how incredible he displays himself. He is incredibly powerful, able to match even the most powerful of Mortal Mages, and even some Immortals, just with his raw power. He's been given the tite of 'Demon Emperor Set '(悪魔皇帝セット, Akuma kōtei setto). Appearance Set has been told many, many, many times that he reminds them of a child. May that be because of his shortness, or because his silent shy nervous demeanor, though he's less of nervous as he is an introvert that just doesn't find the need to talk to anyone. Standing at Five Foot Two, he has a rather lean and muscular build, with scars all over his body from the centuries he spent trapped in the Laberynth of Sallem. His hair is bleach white, with the edges of his his hair being tainted a dark grey, with the reflection of light it makes his hai look fully greyish-silver. His hair is very short, only growing out when he is in his other stages. His hair is short and sharp, but also a mess, as he never bothers to take care of it. His skin is a light colored white, not being pale, but just barely standing on the edge of Caucasian. His eyes are very strange, being different than the other Demons. His Cornea is colored a crimson red, with his pupil being golden, and sharp slits as if they were the ones of a beast. On his Tail Bone, or right above his waist on his back, there is a thing jet black pointed tail that he can use as a stinger to stab opponents, wrap around their neck and choke them, or several other things. The tail is like an extre limb, as some would think if they manage to grab and pull it he will cower in pain, but instead they find apon touching it that their hand or whatever that touched it would slowly and painfully decompose. He is found almost always wearing a white full body suit, complete with black shoes and a red long sleeve undershirt. This white suit has dress pants, bleach white, and a long sleeve high collar white jacket which is zipped up tight. Underneath that is a lon sleeve red undershirt that keeps him warm, as well as the same for long pants. One would think that he can't move very well in this get up, but surprisingly, he can actually move quite easily. One to mention, all of his clothes and everything he wears, in all, weight about 10 tons, of which when he takes them off his speed and overall power is increased by an incredible amount. Though like every other Demon, he has different forms. The one above is his Mortal Form, the Form he takes when in the Mortal Realm of Earth, his Mortal Form. He has two other forms, the second out of the three he can access being a form he likes to call 'Hells Redemption '(地獄の償還, Jigoku no shōkan). In this mode of his Demonic Body, he is, in a way, in between his True Form and his Mortal Form. After his training in the Mortal World, and learning how to access his True Form for a short amount of time without being forcefully pulled back to Hell, he wanted a form as such that he could enter that didn't have a time limit. After much training, and lots of Enchantment, he was able to do it. He created a form that was a sort of "Leeway" to his True Form, not being as powerful as his true form, but still giving a powerful boost in power. This form of his gives his body flames all ove, making him radiate heat and nuclear energy, as two large black bat like wings go on his back. He grows two sharp red horns on his head, and his tail grows a bit longer. He can access this form at will, and can stay in it for as long as possible. Some other physical changes appear however, as some would comment, he grows about 2 inches, bringing his height to Five Foot Four. Though it's note worthy that the flames don't just come out of random, and appear either when he is in an excited state, or when he has absorbed a large amount of heat or solar/nuclear/light energy. Smoke can sometimes be seen flowing from his hair. The Third form of his, his True Form, is his most powerful Form. It's the Demonic Form of which he takes in hell, where he rules with the other Damned. He has been shown to have one of the most powerful true forms out of all the other Damned, rumored to rival the likes of the Fourteenth Damned and the King of the Demons, Genesis. This form truly gives him the title of "Emperor". In this form, the shadowed edges of his hair disappear, replaced by a full head of Silver-Grey hair. His hair is no longer short and messy, but long and curly, reaching down to where his waist lies. His wings have grown in Wing-Span, and are now made of scorching hot flames, embueing the essence of heat and power. His horns have grown in length, and his tail is now longer evident. His facial features seem to be a bit more adult like, now masculine and mature. Not only that, he seems to have grown in height very much, now Five Foot Eleven. Personality Set is mistaken by mortals and Immortals alike to be a little nervous, not liking to be around others and just wanting to be left alone. Though, this is just partialy true. Yes, he does like to be left alone, and doesn't like to converse with others too often, but not becuse he is nervous. No, it's because he is an introvert. Even in Hell, and with the other Damned, he is an introvert in nature and doesn't feel very fond of people, Gods, Demons, or anything really. It's not that he hates it, no, more of he just feels nothing. Out of all of the Damned, and practically all the Demons, he is most likely the most emotionless. Nothing ''excites ''him anymore, nothing pushes him, makes him feel a rush. He can kill, and he would feel nothing. Save a village from destruction, only to kill every villager one by one, and still feel absolutely nothing. Like most Emotionless people, he goes around trying to find new ways to feel again, give him a rush, give him something, '''anything. Set, however emotionless, can feel emotion. Shown greatly by his evident sin of Lust.